falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fallout Fanon Wiki
Contents I hope it is okay I put Parkland onto the Content page for places, If it does not merit being there, please remove, but I think it should be okay! Yearsago 06:36, 23 January 2009 (UTC) I suggest that we limit the "Contents" part of the main page to categories, not individual articles, since it's getting too cluttered. It was good in the beginning, when there was hardly any content, so we listed all the articles there. Ausir 13:11, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :Or you can have a little council decide what is good enough to go there? - Teh Krush 02:38, 11 February 2009 (UTC) ::You already have the top content on the left side, so I'm inclined to agree with Ausir. -- El jota 19:49, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::Lol i always have good ideas xD - Teh Krush 12:18, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Page Layout I removed the weapons category due to not seeing the need for it on the front page. I put all the articles that have the most content or have many links that connect it to other articles on the front page. I know others wanted to make changes to the page so if anyone has suggestions on how we should make it more user friendly then post it here. Rasengod 18:18, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, Rasengod. I've messed around with the About page, which is no longer stubbornly blank :P But everyone should feel free to amend it at will. Maybe someone should mock-up some rules and others can change them until we agree on something? We could discuss it on the Discussion page of whatever article the rules are on. Let's hope Teh Krush has his shiny graphic up soon. :) --ChelseaToner 22:59, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Logo Change Can I ask why the the Fallout Boy symbol for this Site was changed for some Dice? Brengarrett 10:54, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Oh... so this isn't a fallout fan wiki anymore? And advice to whoever it is making/putting in the graphics - save the one you have up, and find out the dimensions. Then make a graphic exactly that size... otherwise it comes out grainy. -- 13:26, 1 March 2009 (UTC) What happened with the logo for the site, can some one change it back to a fallout themed one before someone gets the wrong idea. Templar88 13:48, 1 March 2009 (UTC) : I HAVE NO IDEA! My logo is on my page, the admins are goin crazy! AHH //--Teh Krush 15:47, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :: I tried to revert the changes, but seeing as I'm not an admin and the page has been locked, no dice (pun mildly intended). -- El jota 17:02, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Thats Annoying Brengarrett 19:47, 1 March 2009 (UTC) I can edit the page, but I don't see the option to change the logo. That logo is annoying. Rasengod 20:17, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :It's not actually on the page. The file that is saved as wiki.png (http://falloutfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Wiki.png) is just automatically displayed. Leon changed it from the old one to these dice and then locked it (or it was locked before). Either way, I tried to change it but as a regular user I cannot. -- El jota 20:24, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::Changed it to Teh Krush's logo. Ausir 03:51, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Roleplay Namespace Don't suppose it would be possible to turn the RP: namespace being used for RP into an actual configured namespace, so that we can include/exclude it specifically for searches, recent changes, etc.? Nezroy 03:42, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :Please? --BortJr 13:55, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Ugh guys I think the Latest Activity thing at the side is lagging Brengarrett 01:43, 12 March 2009 (UTC) I would like to second the "Ugh guys" sponce, these is some definaly wrong with the community panel on the side bar. Templar88 15:37, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :No, it just doesn't show forum updates. --BortJr 15:52, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::but that's the whole problem. Templar88 16:07, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :::I'm pretty sure it's supposed to work like that. I'll ask Ausir when I see him if it can be changed. --BortJr 16:46, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, Ausir doesn't know. However, there is another option. If you use the recent changes widget, it does display the forum posts as well. --BortJr 22:23, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Public Announcment In Spring Break, I will not be online, I will be out of state and won't be able to go online, so I want either Fnniff, or Run4yourlife, and Ku, to take over for me while I'm gone....DON'T KILL ME, mortally wound me, sure if I live --Brengarrett 23:56, 26 March 2009 (UTC) I need to remake my annoucement, I will be gone from Tueday to Saterday, ok, of Next Week Article of the Day If there is no article of the day, the code breaks the frontpage, so I removed it. Let me know when there are more AOTDs, and I'll put it back.--BortJr 05:16, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :Never mind, some helpful folks fixed it for us! Hooray Uberfuzzy and Hugglebear from #wikia !--BortJr 05:23, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Create A New Page the create a new page link on the main page is brocken and I can't create a new page. Templar88 17:43, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :Do you not have the box to make a new page below that? --BortJr 17:47, 18 April 2009 (UTC) No problem. Just put your page name in your browser's search bar, using underscores instead of spaces, like this: http://falloutfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Templar's_Page Or, if it links to another article, you can make a redlink, then click on it, which is what I do. --Twentyfists 20:15, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :Or just type it in the sites search bar. //--Teh Krush 20:51, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ok thanks guys. Templar88 21:39, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Anyone think they can make a Template for the vaults we have to link them with each other, like the Enclave Template? --Brengarrett 14:36, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Good idea. I've made one. --Solbur 15:13, 8 May 2009 (UTC) PUBLIC ANNOUNCMENT Guys, I'm leaving, I had fun but I'm more of a 3rd wheel here. Good bye guys, and have fun --Brengarrett 21:32, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :Weeeh....WA? Fniff1 21:39, 13 June 2009 (UTC) bye. //--TehK 21:41, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Bren,I need to tell ya something. Please buy prototype. And also,I am not able to manage the claws. Can we disband them after Bren's accomplished death? Fniff1 21:45, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :Have Jacob kill em all. --Cerebralz 21:46, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :: Have cerebral kill them. Fniff1 21:48, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ...if you will Kill the Claws, I want Jacob to do it, he has my permission to sluaghter them but I want him to at least leave a memorial or somthing at the church, and Jason to escape, I want him to play as an NPC that shows up from time to time spreading the message, everyone else, kill them as you wish. Skyler's guantlet goes to Jacob --Brengarrett 21:59, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Page The page appears really squashed on my monitor, due to the tabs at the top. Either the names get consolidated a little or some get removed, but it looks really bad. --Twentyfists 16:59, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :Happens on my home PC too. The right column gets laid on top of the central column. Not sure whats wrong. //--Run4urLife! 17:01, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Can you screenshot it for me, so I can see exactly what the problem is. Composite 4 17:01, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :What's screenshot? For Run, I know that the problem is that there are either too many tabs, or the tabs are too big. --Twentyfists 17:02, 16 June 2009 (UTC) A Final Farwell since I'm not wanted anymore, I want to say this, my live acount is AvastGerm. And fuck you all, except Fniff and Run, they are cool. Now then C4, I hate you the most, you destory articles and when you mass em togather, they look horrible, look at the claws Pages, you fucked it up. Thanks a lot you bastard. 2nd, Run delete my page, I refuse to return, besides I have a life beyond this site, and I feel better, I never shoudl have joined because it wasn't right for me. The Only thing I'm happy about this site is the fact you guys liked my idea of Fan Made Perks, but knowing C4 he will Delete it like Mikami (don't know the reference, think a special NoteBook morons) Now then I must be going, what am I doing? finishing the Fight. Fuck you all Bren "Tenkage" Garrett Gamer Prince and Autistic warrior. : ::No Bren, fuck you. Enjoy not being here. After that little speil, I sure will. (Gamer Prince my ass... Goddamn anime nutjob is more like it...) I second that notion. Good bye, Bren Tenkage. Alfred Moore Hates Ghouls and Bad Spellers KuHB1aM 14:09, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Fine, fuck me too then Bren, even after I added you on live! Actually, I really only did that to hear what you sounded like. Riley Alan Knows your coming back some day. //--TehK 14:13, 8 July 2009 (UTC) And, Bren, you did that to the Claws page actually. In fact, it started ugly. //--TehK 14:19, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I though he'd leave earlier. Wait, actually, didn't he leave once before? Whatever, I second TehK's notion, the painful truth. --User:Ramsey 14:45, 8 July 2009 (UTC) DRY YOUR EYES MATE --Solbur 14:49, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Wait, he's gone? Like, really gone? No more asian guys that know ninja shit? Weston "Henchmen" Foster 14:51, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, people knowing ninja shit is ok, if its not trippin balls insane. Full-on ninjas on the other hand... //--Run4urLife! 14:54, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Correction: Buncha' guy''s'' who THINK they know asian shit... And an asian guy... But seriously, I have been on this site for about three months now, and I was truly wondering why they even let his pages continue to live... They were right on the brink of the titles all being "Mary Sue" or "Mary Sue Group"... I'm sorry, Bren, but I just can't feel sorry for you when you just say "Fuck You" to everyone, including myself, who has never previously had any scrap with you. Well, goodbye anyway, if you really want to leave and trust people won't see it as a sign of weakness... 14:57, 8 July 2009 (UTC) : WHO ARE YOU??! Weston "Henchmen" Foster 15:01, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::68.54.11.199 here has a point, good man. Bren basically just told me to fuck off, so now I'm going to hunt you down and shit on your toothbrush, jizz in your toothpaste, piss on your toilet seat, dip my balls in your cereal, and drop some of my pubes in your mouth when you sleep. Watch yourself boy. --User:Ramsey 15:01, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::Apparently Bren has made himself an enemy. 68.54.11.199, who are you? You have a point. //--Run4urLife! 15:20, 8 July 2009 (UTC) The special kid is having a fit it seems, someone get the sedative. Composite 4 15:23, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Get his safety pads and helmet before he hurts himself. On another note BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!! ElectricTape 15:31, 8 July 2009 (UTC) That long string of numbahs is meh... Sound0ut 15:58, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I'm so hurt. I mean, I was pretty much the first person to actually try to appreciate Bren, I had an intelligent conversation with him, and I tried, repeatedly, to defend him when others attacked him. And this is the thanks I get? Bren has just convinced me not to be nice to people, ever. Why is the world so cruel? Why world, why? I'm gonna go cry in the corner now... Now, for some realism. rant Just for the record, he's said goodbye twice already. Once earlier up, on this page, and once on Run's page. Now, apparently, I'm an asshole, so I'm gonna do some asshole things. Bren, nobody really liked you. I thought I did, but I didn't really. We've got jokes based around you now, and I personally think we should use Bren Tenkage's page as the "bad example" of a character page. Anime sucks, get over it. It's a shitty art form, if even that, propagated primarily by stupid little kids and teenagers who suck Japan's metaphorical three-inch cock because they think that it's the greatest culture ever, when, in reality, Japan sucks. Ever heard of the Rape of Nanking? Tell me how great Japan is now. They're elitist assholes, stuck on their little archipelago, that have, historically, tried to cockslap everyone around them with their two-inchers. People like you (they're called wapanese) go around sucking Japan's cock because they think that Japanese stuff is naturally better than American stuff, despite the fact that America pretty much made Japan what it is today. I've tasted Pocky, and Hershey's chocolate is much better. America kicks ass. End of story. What was especially insulting about your pages was the fact that Japanese individuals were in America, and that it was blatantly drawn from anime. You couldn't have drawn your inspiration from the Native Americans, American history, or even the Classical period that gave birth to the foundations of American principles, could you? No, you had to use a culture that had no reason to be in America in the first place. Then, of course, when people told you this or said that you should improve, you had a hissy fit and got your knickers in a twist. Don't even try to deny it, it's all over the site. Strangely, I've never had a major problem with any of our administrators, probably because I listen to them and respect them, and yet you've had multiple problems with all of them. Get off your high horse. Your writing was atrocious (reason in and of itself for people to hate you), but we really hated you because you couldn't take criticism and you held a narcissistic opinion of yourself. And, of course, when someone criticized you, you would always cry, "OMG! Autistic!!!1!!1!". When we pointed out that that wasn't a valid excuse, you would then go, "Delete page! He he he!" with your most diabolical squeaker laugh possible. Then, when we pointed out that you were avoiding the issue, you would go, "g2g peace out naruto!". And, of course, you tried to make sex jokes, which I don't find funny unless they're said in person. Maybe if you hadn't been a little weeabo bitch and had actually attempted to write properly, this wouldn't have happened, but it did, and quite frankly, I'm not sorry to see you go, like I was when other users left. Goodbye, Bren Tenkage, and good riddance. Oh, and by the way, we know where you live, where you went to school, your GPA, and what you look like. Maybe you shouldn't use your REAL NAME on the internet, hmmm? /rant Signed, Captain Darkness, Lord of Creation, Self-Appointed Genius, St. Priapus, and God of Vegetables, Twentyfists :reed here //--TehK 16:09, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::TWENTYFISTS FOR PRESIDENT OF EARTH --Solbur 16:16, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, and to be an asshole, you live in Coeur d’Alene, Idaho, and you participated in the Special Olympics when you were sixteen. (source= http://www.spokesman.com/photos/2007/feb/03/44504/ and http://autism.wikia.com/wiki/Bren's_Auto_Biography) //--TehK 16:18, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Cheers, Twenty. Composite 4 16:19, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I'd be fucking scared if I just insulted everyone on a site, then they all figured out were I live and what I look like... Shit, dude... Now I even know where you live, and I have a pretty scary mind... Bren, you'd better hide from the 100+ people who go on this site everyday. -Sound0ut 16:21, 8 July 2009 (UTC) 12:23:36 just look for the one wearing a helmet to the mall 12:23:38 that's bren 12:23:44 I know. 12:23:52 I'll keep it in mind. //--TehK 16:24, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :No Krush, he has autism, not ADHD... --Solbur 16:26, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::Somebody mentioned to get his safety gear though (read up, I think it was C4). //--TehK 16:27, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I accept that nomination to be president of the earth. Cheers, C4. And Sound0ut, be scared. Very scared. --Twentyfists 16:28, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Oh and, reed here. Sooner or later, he will do one of the following: Pretend nothing happened and come back, or apologize and expect nobody to hate him anymore. //--TehK 16:29, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :And here. //--TehK 16:31, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Good point, Krush... And right back to you, Twentyfists. Cheers! Sound0ut 16:32, 8 July 2009 (UTC) And even more! Watch this vid, it's Bren. //--TehK 16:36, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Jeues Christ TehK, did you build a dossier up on Bren? ARE YOU A SECERT AGENT?! Weston "Henchmen" Foster 16:38, 8 July 2009 (UTC) If I told you, I'd have to kill you. //--TehK 16:38, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :A real secret agent would have just killed him. You're safe for now Weston. //--Run4urLife! 16:40, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :: whimpers and cries. But, really TehK. Do you have a dossier on everybody here? Because, i think i see you outside my window....i'm scared...Weston "Henchmen" Foster 16:47, 8 July 2009 (UTC) It's a bit ironic, as he's mentioned he hates stalkers o.o Composite 4 16:51, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :Don't make me come to New York! ;D //--TehK 16:59, 8 July 2009 (UTC)